Steering forces applied to a steering wheel by the operator are detected by a torque sensor, which is mounted on a steering shaft coupled to the steering wheel. Based on the steering forces (steering torque) detected by the torque sensor, a controller of an electric power steering apparatus energizes an electric motor (hereinafter simply referred to as a “motor”). The electric power steering apparatus transmits an assistive torque generated by the motor through a worm gear speed reducer mechanism, etc., to the steering shaft (steering system) for thereby reducing the required steering forces applied to the steering wheel by the operator.
One known type of torque sensor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3055752 and Japanese Patent No. 2830992, includes a torsion bar interconnecting an input shaft and an output shaft, and a core engaging the input shaft and the output shaft. When a torque is applied between the input and output shafts, the core is displaced, and displacement of the core is detected by a detecting coil. Another known torque sensor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3964414 and Japanese Patent No. 4057552, includes magnetostrictive films disposed on a steering shaft, and detecting coils for detecting a change in the magnetic characteristics of the magnetostrictive films. Torque applied to the steering shaft is electrically detected by the detecting coils.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-096389 discloses a technology which, in the event of a failure of a torque sensor, cancels the assistance from the steering force generated by an electric motor and makes a steering system manually operable when the vehicle speed is higher than a prescribed speed. Further, when the vehicle speed is lower than the prescribed speed, the electric motor is controlled depending on a steering angular velocity calculated from an output signal from a steering angle sensor.